


Nekomimi

by SmileDesu



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [10]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(30 Day OTP Challenge - Day 10 - With Animal Ears)</p>
<p>In which Teddy puts his abilities to good use</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nekomimi

There was a constant twitch at the corner of his eye. His lips were pursed into a thin line, and he was chewing on the inside of his cheek. This wasn’t quite what Billy expected to come home to.  
  
“What the  _hell_  is that on your head?”  
  
Teddy grinned in an almost feline manner from his spot on the bed. Billy’s reactions were priceless, especially the blush that slowly crept over his cheeks. He was being unfair, he knew, but for the life of him, Teddy couldn’t bring himself to regret anything.  
  
“What does it look like?” He asked in a purr-like way that only seemed to get Billy all the more frustrated.  
  
“Well, it looks-” Billy tried before letting out a sigh.  
“It looks like a pair of  _goddamn_  cat-ears, Altman.”  
  
” _Language_ , young man.” Teddy berated in an almost aloof way, and let his new set of ears twitch atop his head. It felt weird, and he heard things differently, but he got by. And besides - this was for the sake of making a point.  
  
“This is because of that debate from yesterday, isn’t it?” Billy accused as he sat down on the edge of the bed.  
He had a hard time seeing the appeal of characters with cat ears and other animal appendages. Teddy was much more open to the concept, if only due to indifference, and put a great deal of effort into getting Billy to be a bit less adamant about it. It ended in a standstill, and Billy was certain it was over with.  
Obviously - he was wrong.  
  
“It might’ve had something to do with that, yes.” Teddy hummed idly and crept closer while Billy took off his shoes. The mage kept glancing back at him, eyes darting back and forth between his face and ears.  
  
“…you even kept the earrings.”  
  
“They  _are_  still my ears, Bee.” Teddy huffed. He turned to watch Billy intently the next moment, taking in his intent fascination with Teddy’s new ears. Teddy also noted the way in which Billy’s fingers twitched, most likely without Billy being aware of that. Well; that certainly was an interesting development, Teddy thought and leaned closer.  
  
” _Biiiiiiiilllyyyyy~_ ” Teddy purred and nuzzled against Billy’s ear, his own feline ones twitching almost gleefully. An embarrassed smile rose to Billy’s lips, but before he could get comfortable enough with Teddy so close, the other reached for his hands.  
  
” _Touch them_.”  
  
Billy tensed visibly.  
  
” _No_.” He refused vehemently, and tried to pull his hands away, but how was he to get free from a super-powered grip?  
  
“C’mon, Billy, just a feel-“  
  
“We are  _not_  going down that road.”  
  
“Aren’t we?” Teddy smirked and pulled Billy’s hands upward.  
  
“Date a shapeshifter, they said.” Billy growled when Teddy held his hands all too close to those feline, fluffy, soft… ears…  
“It’ll be fun, they- they’re fluffy.”  
  
” _Mmmmhmmm~_ ” Teddy snickered softly when Billy finally relented and carefully poked his ears.  
  
“And- they’re actually twitching-“  
  
“They do that.” Teddy confirmed and let his eyes fall half close as the treatment was quite enjoyable, seeing how Billy was as careful as he always was with Teddy’s pierced ears.  
After another moment of that, Billy pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Isn’t there any way to wipe that smug smile off your face?”  
  
“Oh, I think you know one.” Teddy replied in a low, almost heated whisper. He narrowed his eyes back at Billy, and his ears slumped forward in Billy’s direction.  
  
“This… is  _so_  unfair.” Billy growled, but kissed Teddy just the same.  
  
  
  
It wasn’t long before the two were lying naked in bed, panting and spent.  
  
“Well. That escalated quickly.” Teddy snickered fondly and pressed against Billy’s side. He was back to his usual appearance by then, and was occupying himself with trailing his hand down Billy’s chest.  
“Have we stumbled upon a fetish, Mr. Kaplan?”  
  
Billy growled, but still couldn’t find in himself the strength to move his body.  
“You are  _so_  infuriating sometimes, you know that?”  
  
Teddy hummed thoughtfully and quirked his brows.  
“Does that mean we just had  _angry_  sex?”  
  
The only thing Teddy could think of when Billy pushed himself up and then started hitting him with both their pillows was that really, he had it coming.


End file.
